Megaman NT Warrior: Aiternate Universe
by Wolverine the biobot
Summary: In rewrite mode, so it's not dead! Check out RockmanEXE: Save a New World for the rewrite.
1. The boy of light comes

If you, the reader, don't know about Megaman: Axcces, look it up.  
  
I don't own anything of Megaman. But I own this plot and the theme song, Capcom!  
  
This is in cartoon format. I don't mind flames but if I get flamed for no good reason I'll use it to beat Frostman in Megaman 8. (My feelings are easly hurt)

* * *

NT Warior: Alternate Universe (theme)  
  
in a boy, a warrior is inside  
when he awakes, he will turn the tide  
the evil better beware, or it will fall  
for the light has just heard the call  
  
it's time to fulfill the prophecy  
time to follow our destiny  
when a fight is about to start,  
battle with all your heart,  
it's time to save the day,  
evil can't have their way  
we have to fight,  
with all our might,  
for only within,  
lies the strength to win

Episode One : The Boy Of Light Comes  
  
Part 1  
  
X Universe: 9:00p.m. (scene) In one of the run-down warehouses of a town, a motorcycle gang of four were talking about a dream one of their own had last night. There were two guys and two girls all wearing black gangster clothes. It was too dark to see them in the warehouse.   
  
Girl 1: Miyuki, are you sure that "the boy of light" is coming? We know you can tell the future, but your now telling us that the prophecy that Sigma is after is true?  
  
Miyuki: Yes, Maddy. We will not know who he is until we can get more pieces to the prophecy. The only clue we have for now is the fact it's a boy.  
  
Guy 1: Well, where should we start looking for the other pieces? We already got one.  
  
Guy 2: (Scottish accent) Who cares where we start looking? As long as I can have a reason to trip up a few mavericks, I'll be happy.  
  
Miyuki: We'll start in the morning. Right now, we need to get some sleep.  
  
Lan's Universe: 9:00p.m. (scene) A 12 year-old boy was running past curfew to find Shademan. He was wearing the same thing he always had, along with a backpack that carried a laptop computer and his roller-blades.   
  
A week ago he made two black armlets that covered the back of his hands, all the way to his elbows. His left armlet carried all the battle chips he needed. The right armlet had all his soul chips and copies of the gangs navies including some former World Three navies. But none of the navies had any memories left. Not only do they carried his chips, but they can let the kid use them when needed.  
  
The evil navi, Shademan, had used Beastman to kill the boy's friends and delete their navies. Now the kid and his navi wanted to delete Shademan for what he had done. The kid looked at his P.E.T. to see if his navi had found anything.  
  
??: Megaman, did you found Shademan yet?   
  
Megaman: [appears on the screen] A dimensional area has been made in the park by Shademan, but he has two friends with him. We need to watch our back, Lan.  
  
Lan: OK, I'm almost there. Are you ready to Cross Fusion, Megaman?  
  
Megaman: Yeah. I'm ready if you are.  
  
Lan: Good, because I found the dimensional area! Cross Fusion!!  
  
(scene) As Lan pasted through the dimensional barrier, his body changed to look almost like his navi. Shademan was waiting for Lan in the middle the park with Beastmen right by him. The third navi was no where in sight.  
  
CF Megaman: There you are, Shademan. You have gone to far this time! Megaman and I are here to shut you down!  
  
(AN: Keep in mind that it's Lan thats doing the talking.)  
  
Shademan: [evil grin] I think not, little, blue boy. I think you two know of Planetman, am I correct?  
  
(scene) Planetman shows up right behind CF Megaman. CF Megaman turns to see him then turns back to Shademan.  
  
CF Megaman: OK, I know you are not here to just talk, Shademan. [CF Megaman's right hand becomes Cybersword] It's time you were deleted!  
  
(scene) CF Megaman runs at Shademan to use the sword while Planetman opens a dark hole behind Megaman. Beastman gets in the way of CF Megaman's attack to stop the move with his claws and pushes Megaman in to the dark hole so Planetman could close it.  
  
Shademan: Good work you two. Thats going to be the last time that we'll see the blue boy. [evil laugh]  
  
X Universe: 12:00p.m. (scene) Lan's waking up, back to himself, in an alley in the run-down part of a town. But the P.E.T. is no where to be seen.  
  
Lan: Megaman? [looks around but sees no P.E.T.] Megaman!?  
  
(scene) Lan sits up and rubs his head. Three voices could be heard. Lan gets behind an old dumpster so he couldn't be spotted by whoever was coming. It was three repliods that came into the alley. One was black with red stripes (bot1), another was ghostly green (bot2), and the last one was a blue-green color (bot3).  
  
Bot 1: Keep your eyes open for any mavericks you two. Alia said that the energy reading was around here.  
  
Bot 3: I hope she's right. I'm missing the late movie!  
  
Bot 2: Shut-up, Bando. I thought I heard something.  
  
Bando: You're no fun, Ghosn.  
  
Bot 1: (thinking) Man! Why did Alia told these two to come? [hears beathing] Hmm, [turns to dumptser] that sound is coming from behind that dumptser. [checks scanner and sees energy reading] Found it. (talks) Ghosn, get ready. Bando, look behind that dumptser.  
  
Bando: Yes, mother. [Ghosn takes out saber while Bot 1 takes out gun]   
  
Ghosn: Just do it like Axl said, man.  
  
(scene) Lan sees that they were going to check his hiding spot.   
  
Lan: (thinking) I just hope Megaman is alright. [puts on roller-blades] It's now or never.  
  
(scene) Bando looks behind the dumptser when Lan pushes him down. Lan skates for the busy part of town so he can lose the repliods that were after him.  
  
Axl: (thinking) A human kid has the signature? That weird. I got to talk to Alia. (talks) Ghosn, Bando, I'll try to cut him off. You keep after him. takes a shortcut. [Aila calls Axl].  
  
Aila: Axl? The energy signature is moving! What was it?  
  
Axl: Gee, Aila, I was going to ask how in the world you got a human reading on the radar?  
  
Alia: ..... You're joking, right?   
  
Axl: Nope. He had the nerve to push Bando. And not only that, my scanner was able to pickup the reading on him as well.  
  
Alia: Axl, do you recall the piece of a stone tablet you gave to me after you defeated Soldier Stonekong?  
  
Axl: Yeah. Stonekong said it couldn't fall in the wrong hands. Thats why he gave it to me.  
  
Alia: I think he wanted to help even thought he was loyal to Red. Find out the kid's name. If Hikari is part of his name, bring him back to the Hunter Base. [Hangs up]  
  
Back to Lan: (scene) Ghosn and Bando were still chasing Lan. They were close to a bridge with a street below it. An eighteen-wheeler was going to past under the bridge in nine minutes.  
  
Bando: Man, Ghosn! This kid doesn't like giving up!  
  
Ghosn: I hope Axl has an idea.  
  
(scene) Lan is on the bridge now. A flying repliod lands at the other end of the bridge and morphs into Axl.  
  
Axl: Sorry I'm late, guys.  
  
Bando: About time!  
  
Lan: (thinking) Man! I'm trapped! [spots the eighteen-wheeler coming] Hmm, maybe not... (talks) See yea!  
  
(scene) Lan runs for the rail and jumps over as the eighteen-wheeler past under the bridge.  
  
Axl: Kid!? [sees no sign of Lan when he looks over the rail]  
  
Ghosn: Drat! He got away!  
  
Bando: Should we get back to the headquarters, Axl?  
  
Axl: [nods] Yeah, lets get back.  
  
Part 2  
  
Cybernet: (scene) Megaman was waking up. The cybernet was looking the same as it always had but there was a small dome that was made of data all around Megaman. There were some kind of virus here as well. They looked like ghostly purple heads with wires hanging from the back. (AN: for the ones that played X5, you SHOULD know what I'm talking about.) Megaman got up and looked around.  
  
Megaman: Where am I? [hears faint voices off the net].  
  
?? 1: Is the data scan on that chip done yet, Techno?  
  
Techno: No, sir. Something is keeping the computer from scanning the dumb piece of s-[sound of someone loading a paintball gun]...(gulp) crud.  
  
?? 2: (female's voice) I see you learned your lesson last time you cursed.  
  
Techno: Don't rub it in.  
  
Megaman: OK, if that jerk wants too insult me, I might as well give him something to curse about. [grins] This scanner looks easy to blow up.  
  
(scene) Megaman started to walk for the power source for he saw that the dome he was in moved with him. In ten minutes, he was at the core.  
  
Megaman: Some mini-boomers should do the job. [puts mini-boomers around the core] Lets see the geek take this. I better get out of the way. [use Area Seal to get back to where he woke up]  
  
(scene) The bombs blew up the scanner in the Maverick base. Parts flew including Megaman's chip. Megaman was out cold, while the three mavericks in the room look at the smoking scanner with (what the hell!?) looks.  
  
Techno: OK, thats weird. It was almost like the chip heard me insult it.  
  
?? 2: I think it truly did hear you. [picks up the chip] Maybe there's someone who knows about this chip.  
  
Back to Lan: (scene) Lan was hiding inside the truck that had pasted under the bridge. It had stopped a minute ago so Lan got out though the doors in the back and ran for an alley.   
  
Lan: (thinking) The Area Seal chip came in handy. Now all I need is to find some place to sleep at for the night. All this running has tried me out.  
  
(scene) 30 minutes later, Lan found an old building in the run-down area. A beaten, old bed was the only thing left to sleep on.  
  
Lan: This is the best I can have for now. [Gets on bed] I got to find Megaman in the morning. [goes to sleep]  
  
In the morning: (scene) The streets were crowded with people the next morning. Lan was walking around, but was getting some funny looks off of some of the fokes. (AN: Maybe it's the armlets)  
  
Lan: (thinking) Man, where's Megaman? I got to find him but how?  
  
(scene) Lan looks ahead and sees a little girl that looks just like Yai but was wearing some torn up clothes.  
  
Lan: Yai?!  
  
Yai: [looks at Lan] Do I know you?  
  
Lan: (thinking) First Megaman's missing, then robots, now Yai is alive but doesn't know me? I got to find out what's going on here, starting with Yai. (talks) No, but I know you. I'm Lan. So Yai, what are you doing?  
  
Yai: Trying to find a friend. He didn't came home last night.  
  
(scene) All of a sudden, everyone heard a clownish voice laughing from a hundred hijacked TV screens. Lan and Yai looked at the clostes screen to see a fat, onion-like reploid was the hijacker.  
  
Yai: Tornado Tonion!  
  
Lan: looks at Yai Huh? You know his name?  
  
Yai: Yeah. He has hacked from the Radio Tower before. If I know mavericks well enough, I'd say he's up to something.  
  
Lan: (thinking) [looks back at the screen and spots something in Tonion's hand] Is that...? [recognize the chip] That jerk has Megaman! I got to get there but how?  
  
Tornado Tonion: Hello kiddies, gahahahah! I'm looking for anyone with information about this chip. [makes sure to hold it in sight] If I don't get what I want in the next hour, then... [moves out of the camera's way to show a boy that looks like Lan, but with the torn up clothes, all tied up] ... You all can say bye-bye to him, gahahahah!  
  
Yai: [look of horror on her face] That Saito!  
  
Lan: (thinking) Saito? That can't be! [flashback of Planetman's black hole] Unless I'm in a alternate world! That would explain a lot. I got to help, one way or another. (talks) Come on, Yai. Lets help Saito.  
  
Yai: [starts to lead the way to the Radio Tower] How, smarty-shorts? We're not robots.  
  
Lan: (thinking) [recalls Mr. Hikari saying something about putting the Synchro Program in Glyde] (talks) Who needs to be a robot when all you need is a net navi?  
  
Yai: What are you talking about?  
  
Lan: [digs in backpack for the watch he made while hiding in the truck last night] Here it is, Yai. [takes out the watch, removes Glyde's chip from right armlet and puts it in]. Now, when we get there, I'll tell you how to use it, OK?  
  
Yai: OK, but we need to hurry.  
  
At Radio Tower: 30 minutes left (scene) The place looked like if it was taken by force. There were a lot of robot types there as well. Hunters were trying to get by the little army, but nothing was working so far.  
  
Lan: spots Axl (thinking) Hey! Thats one of the bots that cased me last night! [recalls the morphing power of Axl] (talks) Yai, lets get Axl's help.  
  
Yai: OK, but you better have a plan.  
  
Lan: Good, lets go.  
  
(scene) Lan and Yai found an airvent. Yai crawls in while Lan throws a rock and hits Axl on the head. Axl turns to see who did that and sees Lan crawl in after Yai.  
  
Axl: (thinking) What does that kid thinks he's doing? It's almost like he's telling me to follow him. [when no one is looking Axl gets to the airvent and morphs into a baton-ton] (thinking) At least I'm able to become things smaller then me now.  
  
Back to Lan: (scene) Lan and Yai found a control room so they got out of the vent. A bat-like bot flies in a minute later and lands on Lan's arm.  
  
Yai: [jumps at the sight of Axl] A baton-ton?  
  
Lan: Nope, Yai. This is Axl.  
  
Axl: Squeak! Squeak! (thinking) I got to talk to him about being crazy, but right now it's not a good time. What is he up too?  
  
Yai: OK, we're in. So whats the big plan smarty-shorts?  
  
Lan: OK, Yai, there's a red button on the watch. When you press it, you'll merge with the net navi, Glyde. Be sure to let him help with your new powers. Are you OK with that?  
  
Yai: As long he's nice, I'll be fine. [pushs button and the Cross Fuseion happens]. (AN: Only Lan and Chaud have CF in the anime. Add few extra yellow streaks and Yai's eye color on the navi we know for CF Glyde. We'll be hearing Glyde's voice but it's realy Yai who's talking.)  
  
CF Glyde: OK, this is going to take some getting use to.  
  
Lan: Never mind that. [looks at Axl who is still on his arm] You and Yai need to let me get my navi from Tonion, OK?  
  
Axl: (thinking) Great! Now I'm being ordered by a human kid! I might as well watch their backs. (talks) Squeak! [uses wing to salute]  
  
Lan: Great! I'll be using the airvent if you need me.  
  
Axl: [flies off Lan's arm and morphs back to robot] You really have a lot of nerve for a human. What's your name, kid?  
  
Lan: Lan Hikari. [crawls back into the airvent]  
  
Axl: (thinking) This kid is the one Alia wants? She has some explaining to do.  
  
CF Glyde: Let get going, Axl. [hand becomes Hero Sword]  
  
Axl: OK, just don't start ordering me. [pulls out gun] Lets kick some butt.  
  
(scene: outside) The hunters were still trying to get past but the maverick bots were to much. Two of the hunters on the other hand saw that Axl was missing again. (AN: We all know it's X and Zero so I'm not going to try hiding them.)  
  
Zero: Hey X! [cuts a maverick in half] Axl's gone again!  
  
X: (thinking) Why does Axl do this? (talks) Come on Zero! [shoots a maverick] We need to find him!  
  
Alia: [calls both of them] Sorry guys, but I overheard. I got his signature, but it's inside the Radio Tower. He's not alone. Someone else is with him and...[go's quite while checking scanner]...another is going for Tonion!   
  
Zero: We're on it!  
  
X: Just keep an eye on those signatures, Alia.  
  
(scene) We see Alia in the Hunter's base with a surprised look on her face.  
  
Alia: (thinking) It's the reading off the human Axl chased. What's going on? Is that boy crazy? [flashback of Tonion's mesage] Wait! He knows something about that chip...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

I hope every one enjoys that! If you review, I WANT to know how I did, if I need to make the theme song better, and if I maded a mistake, let me know so I can correct it later. (look at the disclamer if you want to flame me) 


	2. Megaman's return

Sorry it took so long to up date! I'm not use to making such long chapters.

Thank you to the reveiwers!

* * *

Megaman: Last time, Planetman got me and Lan caught in a black hole that has taken us into another world. We were separated with Lan being chased by 3 bots while I ended up with the Mavericks. Now the Mavericks are tring to use my alternate, Saito, to get info about me! I hope Lan can get us out this jam...  
  
(theme)  
  
In a boy, a warrior is inside  
When he awakes, he will turn the tide  
The evil better beware, or it will fall  
for the light has just heard the call  
  
It's time to furfill the prophecy  
time to follow our destiny  
when a fight is about to start  
battle with all your heart  
It's time to save the day  
Evil can't have their way  
We have to fight  
with all our might  
for only within  
lies the strength to win  
  
Episode Two: Megaman's return  
  
Part 1  
  
In the airvent: (AN: we all know how a airvent looks like.) Lan was getting pass the robots real easly. By now he was two floors away from the maverick and his capvis.  
  
Lan: (thinking) I hope Yai and Axl are doing ok.  
  
In a hallway: (5th floor) Yai and Axl were making a good team. CF Glyde was useing the Hero Sword to cut down mavericks while Axl was shooting from behind.  
  
CF Glyde: Is there any chance of back up, Axl? We can't hold out forever.  
  
Axl: Keep fighting! X and Zero will come looking for our readings. They have done it before.  
  
CF Glyde: I hope your right, because if you're wrong, we're dead!  
  
First floor: X and Zero saw no bots on the first floor. Axl and Yai were a very good distsraction. X and Zero were running to get to the signatures as fast as they could.  
  
Zero: Man, X! Why are we the ones to babysit that kid? He is always finding a way into trouble.  
  
X: That's exactly why! Remember my frist fight with Vile? I would be dead right now if it weren't for you.  
  
Zero: OK, I get your point.  
  
Back to hallway: Yai was tired and couldn't keep the CF up much longer. The mavericks were winning and the kids knew it.  
  
CF Glyde: (thinking) Lan forgot to tell me this was tiring!  
  
A maverick punched CF Glyde who return to human. Axl got in front of her and started shooting rapidly. Then someone yelled for Axl from behind them.  
  
??: Axl!  
  
Axl: About time, X! I was starting to think we were going to die!  
  
Zero ran past the kids with his Z Saber in hand. X stop by Axl and started shooting as well.  
  
X: What do you think your doing, Axl? And what in the world is a human doing with you? She looks exhausted!  
  
Axl: But X, her friend is up there! I saw her and some one else get in the vent so I followed them. It turned out that Lan knows about the chip. He should be up there by now.  
  
Zero: What!? Then we got to hurry!  
  
Back to Lan: He got out of the vent and was close to the last bit of stairs. Lan knew there were no mavericks on this floor. He got to the top of the stairs and put on his roller-blades. An unlocked door was closed which would lead to the roof. Lan found a key hole and started spying on Tonion.  
  
Tornado Tonion: [taping foot] This is strange. Someone should have answered by now. Oh well, at least I had some fun.  
  
Saito: AND you're a coward!  
  
Tornado Tonion: Shut up, little boy! Time's up anyway.  
  
Lan had enough of this. He took out a pipe he had found out of his backpack and push open the door. He tossed the pipe and knocked Megaman's chip from Tonion.  
  
Tornado Tonion: Huh!?  
  
Lan skated and caught the chip. Saito was suprised that a kid who looked like him had the guts to do this to a maverick. Lan putted the chip in the left armlet.  
  
Tornado Tonion: [looks at Saito then Lan] Hey! You two look like...  
  
Saito and Lan: Twins.  
  
Tornado Tonion: [smoke comes from ears] That does it! looks to Lan You think it's funny to make me look stupid on TV? Lets see you try to save your friend.  
  
(AN: Tonion has learned how to shoot volt balls) Tonion fired one at Saito. Saito knew he couldn't dodge it so he was ready to let it hit him.  
  
Lan: Saito! [recalls a chip] Area seal!  
  
Lan appeared in front of Saito and took the hit.  
  
Cabernet: Megaman haven't woken up from the scaner incident but feeling the pain of his brother was good enough for him to respond.  
  
Megaman: Lan...[flashback of fight with Fireman in the N1GP]... Lan... Cross... Fusion...  
  
Back to Lan: Lan seem to have the same plan as Megaman.   
  
Lan: Cross Fusion!! [Lan starts up the Synchro progarm to Cross Fusion with him]  
  
Tornado Tonion: What is this!? [Lan became CF Megaman] How did you do that?  
  
CF Megaman: That is none of your business! [right hand becomes Caber Sword] Besides, Saito IS right about you being a coward. [starts attacking Tonion]  
  
Back to the others: X and Zero were getting pass the mavericks with Yai and Axl behind them. Yai was still tired but she kepted up with them.  
  
Zero: How many floors do we have left, X?  
  
Yai: I'll answer that. We got two more to go.  
  
X: How can you be so sure?  
  
Yai: I just had a vioce in my head tell me so.  
  
Axl: (Thinking) Man, things are getting wierd. I hope Yai's right.   
  
Back to Lan: CF Megaman was dodging Tonion's attacks like if they were nothing.  
  
CF Megaman: Your aim is so bad I want to cry, Onion Boy!  
  
Tornado Tonion: Hold still, you blue brat!  
  
CF Megaman: Make me, maverick! [makes a face] Wide Sword! [left hand becomes Wide Sword]  
  
CF Megaman started to do double sword combos and was giving hell to Tonion. Meanwhile the other four got to the door and saw Saito was alive.  
  
Axl: I'll get him, guys. [morphs into the harpy bot from X7]  
  
Axl flew over to Saito, grabbed him by the ropes and got him back to the others. Tonion was too busy with CF Megaman to see that. But Megaman saw Axl and a chance to end the fight.  
  
CF Megaman: Hey Tonion! If you think what I've done so far has made you look stupid, then your really going to hate the fact you don't got a hostage anymore!  
  
Tornado Tonion: [looks and sees CF Megaman is right] What!? [keeps back turned]  
  
CF Megaman: Long Sword! [Tonion turns to look and see the program advance was ready]  
  
Tornado Tonion: What in the hell?! [looks afraid]  
  
CF Megaman: [smirks] Bye Tonion. Program Advance!! [the beam off the Beta Sword cuts Tonion in half]  
  
The Beta Sword fades away as Tonion blows up. Saito runs out to CF Megaman.  
  
Saito: Thank you. I owe you one, big time. No one cares for orphens these days.  
  
Lan: [the Cross Fusion fades away] No prob... [blacks out]  
  
X: Lets get him back to base so Lifesavor can give him a ckeck up.  
  
At Hunter HQ: Lifesavor had gaven the kids their ckeck ups while the reploids got repairs. Saito was fine, Yai was just tired, and Lan had some mostly healed marks where the volt ball had hitted him. But he was so tired that he hasn't woke up yet.  
  
Axl: Hey, Alia...  
  
Alia: Yes, Axl?  
  
Axl: Why did you wanted to find out about Lan's name? His last name is Hikari...  
  
Saito: No way! How in the world can HE have the same last name I have?! Not only that, to top it all off HE looks like me! Like Tonion tried to say, we look like twins!  
  
??: [someone hijacks the inercom] Maybe if a kid will calm down, old Megaman will answer your question, Saito.  
  
Alia: How did you...  
  
Megaman: Never mind, Alia. Anyway Saito, me and Lan are from an alternate world. Lan just so happens to be your twin and your alternate self is me.  
  
Alia: May I answer Axl's question now?  
  
Megaman: Go head.  
  
Alia: Axl, the stone peice had writing on it and the word was Hikari. I got the feeling that it was a name for some one so when you told me about Lan I had you get his name for me. Oh, by the way, the fight was seen on TV.  
  
Zero: [looking at the stone] Hey Alia, have you notice the broken ends? There maybe some more parts to this.  
  
Yai: Well, if there are, do you think we should try to find them? It could tell us something we can use.  
  
X: Maybe, but do you think it worth the trouble? We can't risk lives on something that can't help us.  
  
Yai: Lan gave me someone who can help me fight and I'm not going to back down, X! If you aren't going to risk someone to find the other piaces, I'll go myself! I almost lost a friend today and I'm not going to let that happen again!  
  
In a dream: Lan was feeling weak. But he looked around the place. It was white with two orbs at both sides. One was purple and the other was golden, but they both had someone in them. Lan started to hear a voice.  
  
??: **_Hikari... Hikari..._**  
  
Lan: Who's there?!  
  
A black shadow with red eyes started to apper in fornt of Lan.  
  
??: **_Save a new world... then take back a world...   
  
_**Lan: Who are you? What do you mean?  
  
??: **_If you follow what I just said,... you will save lives... but if you don't,... millions will die...  
_**  
Lan: What?  
  
??: **_It's time... to follow your fate... child of..._**   
  
The dream faded before Lan could hear what he was almost called...  
  
TO BE CONTUED...

* * *

Review if you want to!


	3. Trouble

I'm sorry that I haven't up dated in so long!

Anyway, I'm been trying to work on this but I ran into a bit of trouble. I found that a few things I never saw before:

1. I got a few plot holes that I need to fix.

2. I need to rewrite some of the story and try to change the format.

3.I messed up with Yai's Cross Fusion so I'm rewriting that part.

4. I saw a few Mary/Gray-sue stuff I got to fix as well. No one likes a sue...

My twin wants to make a story cross over. We agreed to her doing the X Cast while I do the EXE Cast. The story will stay the same.

Now that you guy and girls know whats wrong, I hope you can forgive me. Until I can get the story fixed, enjoy the seak peaks of the first 5 eps.

* * *

1. The Boy of Light Comes/ The chance to start over/A second chance/ Restart/ Relighting the Candle:  
After losing the last of his dearest freinds, the battle between Netto and Shademan results in shoving Netto into a mysterious portal that shuts behind him. When Netto wakes up, he finds out that he is in another world where robots think for themselves and computer isn't as advanced! To make matters worse, Rockman is missing! Netto needs to find Rockman before he tries to figure out how to get home.

2. Rockman's Return/ The return of the blue bomber/ Out of the blue/Rescuing Rockman/Rescuing a blue bomber:  
Netto explores the new world around him to find out that someone who looks like him is held hostage by a new enemy and information on Rockman is the ransom! With help close behind, Netto needs to figure out how to rescue the boy and keep Rockman's information safe at the same time.

3. Let's Roll:  
After weaseling his way from the Hunters without giving much information, Netto and Rockman are taken to an orphan hideout where he meets old faces, but new names. Meanwhile, the Mavericks decides that blindsiding the Hunters is the best way to defeat them. Will Netto stop the Mavericks with an inexperienced Maylu by his side?

4. Cold Strengh/ Search and Rescue/ Can't take a joke/ Ill humor/:  
The Mavericks have had enough with two jokers who keeps pranking them and have been captured. The punishment; testing out a virus that could wipe out the human race if proved sucessful. Can Netto and his small recue party free their friends before they get captured and suffer the same fate?

5. Kero the news girl:  
Kero the news reporter decides to try tracking down Netto and Rockman for a big story. Now Netto is running from her and even asking others to cut her off. Sigma, tired of the new prick, decides to get the same information by capturing Kero! Now the group needs to save her as well as figure out how to stop her from airing them on TV.

* * *

As for a question I gotten: Yes, Chaud/Enzan and Protoman/Blues will show up. I love them them too.

I'm willing to answer quesions at my forums if any of you want to look. The link is in my profile.


End file.
